Uwaga! Byki!
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy byli w Anglii, wsród kamienni Stonehenge. Musieli wytrzymać całą noc w tym nawiedzonym okręgu. Izzy nie wiedzieć czemu pod koniec wysadziła budowlę i wyrzuciłem ją z programu. W programie została już tylko "szczęśliwa" trzynastka. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj ? Do jakiego kraju polecimy ? O tym przekonacie się już teraz w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasaaa... Opening: Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Druga klasa: Tamara budzi się jako ostatnia po wydarzeniach z poprzednika odcinka.. Tamara: Rany, ale miałam dziwny sen.. Noah: O duchach, które były uwięzione przy Stonehenge ? Tamara: Tak to ten.. Trent: Wszyscy go mieliśmy. Courtney: I teraz wszyscy musimy tu siedzieć.. Tamara: Wszyscy ? Kogoś brakuje.. Brick: '''Kilka osób poszło do stołówki, a Izzy wyleciała z programu.. '''Tamara: Izzy, ta ruda wariatka ? Brick: 'Tak, ona. ': Pff.. i dobrze. Denerwująca była. Medytująca Dawn: Biedna Izzy, musi cały czas uciekać.. Kamera pokazuje Izzy, która ucieka przed policją i helikopterami gdzieś w Londynie. Stołówka: Bridgette i Zoey po jednej stronie, patrzą się na Xaviera i Caspera, siedzących po drugiej stronie. :' Przegramy z nimi.. ': ..podczas dogrywki. :' Wygramy z nimi podczas dogrywki. ': Nie możemy przegrać zadania.. :' Możemy, a nawet musimy przegrać zadanie.. ''Bridgette i Zoey westchnęły ciężko myśląc o tym co będzie gdy przegrają, a Xavier zatarł ręce. Jedynie Casper miał to gdzieś. '''Casper: Rany, ale dobre paluszki. Chcecie spróbować ? Zoey: Jasne.. Gdy Zoey podeszła, Xavier natychmiast zabrał Casprowi tę paczkę i zjadł je celowo. Casper: '''Nie musiałeś wszystkich jeść.. '''Xavier: Zgłodniałem tak nagle.. Zoey popatrzyła się na Xaviera, ten zmierzył ją wzrokiem. :''' Ten Casper jest nawet spoko, za to Xavier.. bez komentarza. Trzecia klasa: '''Lightning: '''O czym chcesz gadać że musieliśmy przyjść aż tu ? '''Eva: Sojusz, półgłówku. Gdy przegramy wywalamy B, potem Courtney. Lightning: Się rozumie bracie. Eva: NIE MÓW DO MNIE BRACIE! Lightning: No to jak ? Eva: 'Królowo Evo. ''Eva stanęła dumnie mówiąc to. '''Lightning: Królowo ? Co! Jesteś dziewczyną ? Eva: E, tak.. Lightning zrobił wielkie oczy. Eva: 'Spadamy stąd bo jeszcze ktoś nas zauważy.. ''Poszli razem jak gdyby nigdy nic. Druga klasa: Wrócili wszyscy ze stołówki i trzeciej klasy tutaj. '''Courtney: Właściwie, skoro wszyscy musimy tu siedzieć.. Rozłączenie ? Wszyscy obecni spojrzeli się na siebie podejrzanie. Wszyscy: 'Hura! ''Nagle wchodzi Chris. '''Chris: Słyszałem to, nic z tego. Jeszcze nie będzie rozłączenia. Wszyscy: Buu! Chris: Wszyscy macie stawić się w ładowni, ale już! Wszyscy poszli powolnie niezadowoleni do ładowni. Ładownia: Courtney i Noah: Zaraz, to deja vu! Oni zaraz.. Niezdążyli dopowiedzieć a pod ich nogami otworzyła się zapadnia i zaczęli spadać na ziemię. Lightning: '''Lightning nie tak wyobrażał sobie śmierć.. '''Trent: Spokojnie, lecimy wprost na jakąś wielgachna trampolinę. Trampolina: Wszyscy spadli na nią, a obok niej stała już... LeShawna: '''Co jest ludziska ? Gdzie jest Harold ? '''Trent: '''LeShawna.. dobrze cię widzieć. '''Courtney: '''Harold już odpadł przez swoją głupotę.. LeShawna: Zaraz, tylko mi nie mów że..' '''Courtney:' Tak, to dzięki mnie wyleciał. LeShawna: O nie laska. Zadarłaś nie z tą co trzeba.. Zaczęła zbliżać się do niej, nagle przylatuje Chris na jetpacku. Chris: LeShawna mam nadzieje że powitałaś naszych gości w Hiszpanii. LeShawna jak gdyby nigdy nic nagle stanęła. LeShawna: Tak, tak oczywiście.. zdzira. Warknęła to ostatnie do Courtney, ta uśmiechnęła się cwanie. Chris: Chodźcie za mną, na miejsce naszego pierwszego wyzwania. Zaczęli iść powolnym krokiem za Chrisem. LeShawna: Nie zazdroszczę wam tego co będziecie robić, Courtney dostaniesz za swoje.. Chris: '''LeShawna cicho! Bo ciebie też to czeka.. '''LeShawna: Ale ? O nie, ja się na to nie pisałam.. LeShawna skierowała się w drugą stronę. Chris wyciągnął i rzucił jej kontrakt przed nosem. LeShawna: Palant.. Arena Wszyscy oprócz LeShawny weszli na jakąś wielką arenę. Chris: Pora na Corridę! Noah: Że co ? Tamara: '''Corrida ? To nie to z tym bykiem co goni torreadora czy jak mu tam.. '''Noah: Tak, to to niestety.. Chris: Usuwamy się, narazie wersja pokazowa dla tych co nie wiedzą o co chodzi. Wszyscy usunęli się i weszli na trybuny. Chris wyciągnął krótkofalówkę. Chris: LeShawna wyłaź! Cody wypuszczaj go. LeShawna wychodzi z tunelu. LeShawna: Ugh, po co podpisywałam to.. teraz zginę. Cody: Tak, już.. eh sorry LeShawna. Cody wypuszcza na arenę zdziczałego byka. LeShawna: 'No chodź tu byczku, no chodź.. ''Zaczęła wymachiwać czerwoną płachtą, byk jeszcze bardziej zdziczał. '''Chris z trybun: Wasze zadanie to oczywiście powalenia byka. Ta drużyna, której się wogóle to uda.. nie będzie musiała brać udziału w następnym wyzwaniu. Noah: Łatwizna, Brick.. Brick: Tak.. ? Chris: '''Nie tak szybko.. może niewiecie ale corrida składa się z kilku etapów. Pierwszym jest rozjuszenie byka, co robi torreador. Potem wchodzą pikador, następnie banderilleros i na koniec matador. Wszyscy trzej mają za zadanie zadać cios bykowi specjalnymi lancami i włóczniami. Pikadorzy wychodzą na koniu, a matador zadaje ostateczny cios. Jako iż jest was tyle ile trzeba w każdym zespole, dobierzcie się do ról.. Macie 5 minut na narady. Amerykanie: '''Noah: Brick - matador. Brick: Tak jest! E, że co.. ? Noah: Dawn - pika.. Nagle przerwała mu Dawn. Dawn: Nie będę brać w tym udziału. To jest złe, krzywdzimy biednego byka. Noah: To my będziemy biedni w starciu z nim.. Spojrzał na LeShawnę, która cały czas uciekała przed goniącym ją bykiem. Dawn: '''Powiedziałam już. Nie biorę w tym udziału. '''Noah: Na szczęście nas jest piątka.. w takim razie ja - pikador, Trent - banderilleros, Tamara - torreador. Tamara: Chwila, czemu ty masz mieć najłatwiej ? Ja nie mam zamiaru robić za torreadora.. Noah: Trudno, my też nie. Tamara: Trzy po trzy? Noah: Też coś, wygram z łatwością. Tamara: To się okaże.. Tamara wygrywa 3:2.. Noah: Ugh.. no to już po mnie.. Europejczycy: Courtney: Lightning - torreador.. Lightning: '''Lightning nie ma zamiaru robić za niego.. '''Courtney: To może wolisz za matadora.. Lightning: Biorę torreadora! Uśmiechnął się głupio przed Courtney. Eva: Ja też nie będę matadorem.. Courtney: Oczywiście że nie.. B za niego będzie robił. Wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli, a ten zaczął kiwać przecząco głową. Eva: Będziesz matadorem, bo jak nie to.. Walnęła pięściami. B przełknął ślinkę i kiwnął głową zgadzając się na matadora. Courtney: Ja pikador, Eva - Banderilleros.. Reszta Świata: Xavier kłócił się z Zoey i Bridgette. Xavier: Ja będę pikadorem! Zoey: '''Nie, bo ja! '''Bridgette: '''Xavier ty będziesz torreadorem. '''Xavier: A w życiu! Casper: CISZA! Krzyknął. Wszyscy zamilknęli i spojrzeli się na niego przestraszeni. Zoey: Nie wiedziałam że tak krzyczeć umie. Xavier: '''Jednak niezbyt dobrze go znam.. '''Casper: Bridgette - torreador, Xavier - matador, Zoey - pikador, ja - banderilleros.. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego dziwnie, gdy usłyszeli że wybrał sam siebie do wg. nich najgorszej roli.. Xavier: Niech będzie, dowalę byczkowi.. :''' Hmph.. zawalę to celowo. '''Bridgette: Mi pasuje, nie mam zamiaru krzywdzić byka.. Zoey: Mi też pasuje. Casper: No to uzgodnione. :''' Pewnie dziwicie się czemu dałem siebie do najgorszej roli.. Otóż raz już byłem banderilleros i wiem co i jak. Arena '''Chris: Role porozdzielane ? Wszyscy: Tak. Chris: '''Okey, LeShawna możesz już zejść z areny. '''LeShawna: No wreszcie, bo już dłuzej nie dam rady uciekać. Wbiegła w jakiejś przejście gdzie była bezpieczna, byk pozostał na arenie. Chris: 'Idźcie się przygotować. Zaczynają Amerykanie. ''Wszyscy poszli z wyjątkiem Dawn, która została z Chrisem. '''Chris: Hmm.. a ty co ? Dawn: Ja nie biorę w tym udziału ponieważ: 1. Jest nas pięcioro, jeden odpoczywa. Chris: '''A no tak, masz racje.. '''Dawn: 2. To jest złe, krzywdzimy biednego byka. Chris: Ale ta broń jest sztuczna. Dawn: Uff to dobrze.. :' Kłamałem, nie jest sztuczna. Amerykanie: ''Wychodzi Noah. '''Noah: Pff.. I co mam niby robić ? Byk skierował się w jego stronę. Noah: O w dupę.. Zaczął uciekać. Dawn: Noah użyj płacht. Noah: Łatwo ci mówić, ledwo przed nim uciekam. Byk się zatrzymał. Noah: No wreszcie choć trochę spokoju.. Dawn: '''Teraz masz szansę. '''Noah: No co ty nie powiesz. Ole byczku. Zbliżył się do byka, który walnął go z kopyt w łeb. Noah: Mamsammak.. Noah padł na ziemię. Chris: Amerykanie zdyskwalifikowani z powodu kontuzji Noaha. Wszyscy Amerykanie wychodzą z tunelu. Amerykanie: '''Jak to?! '''Chris: Tak to.. Cody odtransportuj Noaha do Chefa, on się nim zajmie.. Cody: Się robi. Noah: Kłoodyy.. Cody: Z nim chyba nie najlepiej.. Cody wziął na barki Noaha i poszli. Amerykanie: To niesprawiedliwe. Chris: A co jest sprawiedliwe? Zejdźcie z areny, teraz Reszta Świata. Zeszli z areny i naburmuszeni siadli obok Dawn. Reszta Świata: Bridgette wychodzi na arenę. Bridgette: Zaraz, czemu ja wyszłam ? Chris: Musisz go rozwścieczyć. Bridgette: 'Jak on już jest rozwścieczony. ''Byk skierował się w jej stronę, ta zaczęła uciekać. '''Bridgette: ILE JA MAM TAK UCIEKAĆ ? Chris: Bo ja wiem, aż byk się zmęczy, z pół godziny. Bridgette: Że co?! Dawn: 'Użyj tych płacht co masz w ręku. '''Bridgette: '''A no tak.. hehe. ''Stanęła gdy była w bezpicznej odległości od byka i zaczęła machać płachtą. 'Bridgette: '''Ole.. ole.. ''Mija 20 minut, wyjeżdża Zoey na koniu.. '''Zoey: Chris czemu ta broń jest prawdziwa ? Bridgette i Dawn: Jak to prawdziwa?! Mamy go zabić ? Chris: E, no tak.. :''' Nie dostałem żadnego sprzeciwu od Stowarzyszeń Obrony Zwierząt i takich tam więc.. mogę robić co chce. '''Dawn: To jest złe, nie pozwolę na to. Bridgette: Ja tak samo. Obie stanęły na arenie za założonymi rękami. Do Chrisa zadzwonił telefon. Chris: 'Tak. No tak miało być.. Jednak SOZ się odezwał i sprzeciwił.. no trudno. ''Chris wyłączył komórkę. '''Chris: Niech wam będzie, macie go tylko zmęczyć i powalić. Zadowolone..? Bridgette i Dawn: '''Tak. '''Chris: '''Albo nie.. zmieniam zdanie bo to by było zbyt nudne. Reszta Świata również zdyskwalifikowana, więc Europejczycy wygrywają i nie będą brali udziału w drugim zadaniu. Wychodzą Europejczycy i Xavier z Casperem. '''Europejczycy: Juhu! Zoey: Ale to nie fair! Xavier: Bardzo dobrze.. Chris: 'Podziękujcie Bridgette.. ''Casper się wkurzył i kopnął swoją dzidę. '''Casper: '''Ałł, mocne to.. '''Chris: Europejczycy mogą wracać do samolotu, pozostali za mną. Courtney: Ale.. my niewiemy gdzie on jest. Chris: Jest niedaleko, tu macie GPS. Rzuca im go. Europejczycy poszli za GPSem, a pozostali wraz z Chrisem gdzieś do miasta. Miasto Gdzieś w mieście przy jakiejś bramie.. Zoey: Chris, co my tu robimy ? Chris: '''O zaraz się przekonacie.. Cameron, jetpack! Cameron stał u góry w budynku i rzucił mu jetpacka. '''Chris: Czas na San Fermin! Chris odleciał na jetpacku do budynku gdzie był Cameron, a brama się otwarła i wyskoczyło z niej 8 byków. Xavier: '''W mordę.. '''Bridgette: W nogi! Trent: 'Nie dobrze.. ''Zaczęli uciekać przed bykami. '''Casper: Ziomy, rozwidlenie na 4 strony.. Wszyscy się rozdzielili i utworzyli takie pary: Bridgette & Brick Zoey & Dawn Casper & Tamara Xavier & Trent Za każdą parą biegły 2 byki po wąskiej uliczce.. Bridgette: Kolejny porąbany pomysł Chrisa.. Brick: Nie gadaj tylko uciekaj. Bridgette: Wiem przecie. Brick: Mam nadzieje że jakoś im uciekniemy. Bridgette: Te ulice są zbyt wąskie, kiepsko to widzę. Zoey: Może przemówisz do tych byków Dawn ? Dawn: '''Zbyt blisko są i wyczuwam że są wściekłe.. '''Zoey: Nie dobrze.. Casper: Trzeba znaleźć sposób żeby je zatrzymać. Tamara: '''To wymyśl coś.. '''Casper: No próbuje.. Trent: Kolo, masz jakiś pomysł ? Xavier: Ucieczka to jedyne rozwiązanie.. Brick: Mur przed nami! Bridgette: No to już po nas.. Brick: Nie.. widzisz przed nami te pranie wiszące tuż nad nami ? Bridgette: Tak a co ? Brick: '''Chwycimy się nich i podciągniemy tak by byki przeszły pod nami i walnęły w mur. '''Bridgette: Niezły pomysł. Pomysł Bricka się udał i stało się tak jak przewidywał, byki walnęły w mur i padły na ziemię nieprzytomne. Brick i Bridgette: Tak. Przybili piątkę. Zoey: 'Byki są już dość daleko może jednak spróbujesz.. '''Dawn: '''No dobra, w sumie teraz mogę. ''Dawn stanęła, byki to samo. Zaczęły ruszać kopytem przygotowując do ataku. '''Dawn: Stójcie. Podniosła ręke. Dawn: Biedne byczki, szkoda mi was. Pogłaskał jednego i drugiego, oba się uspokoiły. Zoey: Uff.. Tamara: Wymyśliłeś już coś ? Casper: '''Tak, ale ktoś z nas musi się poświęcić. '''Tamara: '''Czyli ty.. '''Casper: '''Nie, myślałem o tobie.. '''Tamara: Jest tylko jedna rada na to.. trzy po trzy. Casper: Również o tym myślałem.. Przegrany robi to co trzeba.. Tamara: Yhym. Zagrali. Wygrał Casper 3:2. Tamara: Ugh.. co mam zrobić. Casper: Dać się im poturbować. Tamara: Chyba sobie żarty stroisz ? Casper: No dobra, żartowałem. Masz wskoczyć na jednego z nich i unieszkodliwić oboje. Tamara: Da się zrobić.. Tamara wykonała skok i wskoczyła na jednego z nich. Chwyciła i uderzyła nim drugiego. Ten padł. Tamara: '''Jeden z głowy. '''Casper: A co z drugim ? Tamara: Już.. Walnęła w byka pięścią, ten się zatrzymał a ona poleciała przed siebie. Wleciała do jakiejś beczki z wodą. Tamara: Szlag by to.. Casper: Oł.. to musiało boleć. Nagle z góry spadła jej na tyłek jakaś czerwona szmata. Byk to zauważył i uderzył prosto w nią.. Tamara: AŁŁŁŁŁAA!!!!! Casper: '''To jeszcze bardziej musiało boleć.. '''Xavier: Mam już dość uciekania. Trent: Masz lepszy pomysł. Xavier: Tak.. Xavier popchnął Trenta, ten upadł i byki zaczęły się nim "bawić". Xavier: 'No i spokój. Sorry koleś. ''Przetarł ręce. '''Trent: Dzidiaodia.. Podniósł rękę niemrawo. :''' 'Nie miałem zamiaru robić za ich "zabawkę", jako że on był obok mnie.. padło na niego. ''Chris przez głośniki, które były nad nimi. Chris: Doskonała robota, dzisiaj przegrywają Amerykanie jako iż odnieśli więcej ran podczas tego zadania. Tamara: Ugh, mój TYŁEK! Casper się śmieje. Tamara: Pomóż mi się wydostać bo ugrzązłam.. Casper: Się robi, pani.. Wszyscy wrócili do samolotu. Ceremonia: Brick i Dawn siedzieli cały i zdrowi. Noah siedział z głową w bandażach. Trent siedział na wózku inwalidzkim cały w bandażach, a obok niej Tamara z jakiegoś powodu stała. Chris: '''Tamara, czemu nie siadasz ? '''Tamara: Nie twoja sprawa. Brick i Dawn się podśmiewują. Tamara: 'To nie jest zabawne! ': Ten byk tak się wbił w mój tyłek że miesiąc mnie on będzie boleć. No i nie mogę siadać przez to. Chris: Idźcie głosować. Zagłosowali. Chris: '''Spójrzmy.. Bezpieczni: - Dawn - Brick - Noah '''Tamara: Ale zaskoczenie.. Chyba Trent nie może kontynuować gry w takim stanie. Chris: Cicho, to ja decyduje. W sumie masz racje, ale i tak byśmy go pożegnali.. Trent żegnam. Trent: Kakao ? Chris: Tamara odprowadź go.. Tamara: '''Żegnaj Trent. '''Brick: Bywaj, żołnierzu. Dawn: 'Zdrowia.. ''Odprowadziła Trenta do wyjścia i znalazł się na lotnisku. Gdy wróciła do samolotu, wystartowali. '''Chris: Została już tylko dwunastka.. Kto odpadnie następny ? O tym przekonacie się w dalszych odcinkach.. Totalnej Porażki... Nowa Trasaaa... Głosowanie: Dawn: Trent, biedak.. Brick: Trent byłeś dobrym żołnierzem. Trent: Tamama. 'Noah: '''Tamara. '''Tamara: '''Trent. Po napisach: ''Trenta, który stał biedny na wózku na lotnisku otoczyły byki i ruszyły na niego..zaraz potem obraz znikł.